Last Kiss
by dreamysherry
Summary: One shot drabble. During the Honor Thy Mother quest, Lucien’s Silencer pretends to yield to Mathieu Bellamont and helps him to destroy Arquen first before killing him.


One shot drabble. During the Honor Thy Mother quest, Lucien's Silencer pretends to yield to Mathieu Bellamont and helps him to destroy Arquen first before killing him. I've really enjoyed a lot of Oblivion fan fics. So here is my little contribution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion and its characters.

Last Kiss

Your blood has been avenged, dear Speaker. It was a coward's way, but I would like you to think that I was an assassin till the end. That was what you chose me for; what you shaped me to become. But now, what remains here is just an empty shell. What was left of me after seeing the remnants of the gory murder, the gruesome assault on your once perfect body – maddening fury and violent desire for revenge – is gone with the last breath of the one who so masterfully plotted the web of mistrust and deceit within the Brotherhood.

The Lady who could have prevented your death calls me her precious child. My smile is tainted with bitterness. How ironic. She stood by and watched the demise of those who served her well. It is apparently a dark fate that brought me here. Shouldn't darkness be comforting at least to its own children? In this darkness which lacks your presence, all I feel is grief and despondency. Her voice is soft and calm. But her eyes are uncaring when she speaks of her sadness at the sacrifice of her beloved children. She allowed you to meet a traitor's death, all along knowing that there was no traitor to begin with. Bellamont was no traitor because he had never given his heart to our honourable Lady of Darkness. In this, he and I shared the same secret.

_Lucien._ Would you let me address you by that sweet name of yours when I finally join you in the realm of Sithis, your holy Father? Sure, he is no father of mine, but I will be happy to remain in his realm for eternity to have just the occasional glimpse of you. While you killed and toiled to protect and strengthen the Brotherhood, I killed only for you. If you had seen my eyes closed and my lips tremble in sweet rapture after the completion of each assignment, it was not for the thrill of killing but for the knowledge of being one step closer to your elusive love. From the first moment you appeared in my life, you have dominated my thoughts and feelings. I have given you my heart and soul. Sithis will never have my soul because it is no longer mine for him to take.

I have striven to be worthy of your affection. Do I have it now with Bellamont's blood on my hands? Your Mother now tells me I'm the new Listener. Is she in the habit of making bad judgements? I would have accepted the position, of course, had it not been that those who feasted on your blood have now all met their own ends. As it happens, I care not in the least for the fate of her remaining children. The last assignment you gave me is now complete. I take no order from anyone but you who has yet to release me. That means I am infinitely tied to you and you alone. All I crave for is your presence here with me. For now though, I give my bow to the Lady who did not deserve your loyalty and never had mine. I will take my leave because there is one thing that I must attend before I stand in front of you.

My heart sinks and bleeds as I lay your mutilated and stripped body on the ground. Have they made you beg for a swift end? Rage fills me all over again and this time I do not have to hide it from those who took delight in torturing you to death. But what is the use of my wrath at this point? I have lost the opportunity to make them suffer just as you suffered. Please do not forgive your Silencer. I have failed you so miserably.

This is my last quest, dear Speaker. To find you again, even though you gave me no such order. I just wish you would grace me with a little smile before telling me how disappointed you are in me. It has to be the Blade of Woe that will take me to you, the dagger that bound me to you and sealed my fate. I only wish you were the one pressing the blade against my throat. No matter. It will not be long now. I dare press my lips against yours. I wondered so many times what they would taste like. I wonder now whether they would have been just this cold, had you ever kissed me on the lips. I feel you close, so close now. I can almost hear your haunting laughter and see the shift of your elegant form. I see the bemused smile on your lips, and they are no longer cold.


End file.
